


The Apple

by themindofevil



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themindofevil/pseuds/themindofevil
Summary: The Brigadier has a realisation whilst reading Kate a bedtime story.





	The Apple

**Author's Note:**

> i originally put this on tumblr as an answer to a prompted ask :)

As much as he loved spending time with his young daughter, Kate, Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart was not a fan of reading her children's books. He had gone from perusing important classified files to rhyming about magical bears. His appreciation for her of course came first, but it was on one Sunday evening when he read her a book of rhymes that he had an epiphany.

The next morning, bright and early, Captain Yates walked into his office to see him with a cup of steaming coffee and an apple with a chunk bitten out of it. "Sir? Never thought I'd see you of all people eat fruit." The Captain japed.

"I came to a great realisation last night," The Brigadier took a bite, "And I have great reason to believe that it is the best discovery I have ever made."

Yates cocked his brow, "More than discovering alien species, you say, sir? You've got me interested now." 

With the most serious look in his eye, the Brigadier said, "Well, Captain. They say an apple a day keeps the Doctor away."

**Author's Note:**

> follow my UNIT sideblog, incorrectunitquotes.tumblr.com!


End file.
